M.G. Kelly
Michael Gary Kelly (born 1952 in Ada, Oklahoma), known professionally as M.G. Kelly and Machine Gun Kelly, is an actor, Disc Jockey (DJ) and radio personality. In addition to hosting several radio programs over the years, Kelly has held several acting roles as a disc jockey; also as an off-stage announcer on two game shows. His stage name is a reference to George "Machine Gun" Kelly, a notorious criminal. Radio Career Kelly has hosted and produced several radio programs. Several are still airing on stations across the United States and Canada, production and distribution of his current shows went on a brief hiatus in the late 2000s but has since resumed. During the 1970s and 1980s, Kelly enjoyed much success as the afternoon disc jockey on Los Angeles radio stations KHJ (AM), KTNQ, KOST and KODJ-FM. Programs produced by Kelly include: *''Live from the 60s'' (1986-93, reruns from 1993 to 1996), hosted by "The Real Don Steele", a retrospective on the 1960s featuring music, distributed by Premiere Radio Networks. *''American Hit Lists'' (1998-present) similar to Live from the 60s except hosted by Kelly himself. This series featured a broader playlist stretching the 1950s to the 1970s; with a focus on 1964-73. Currently distributed by Dial Global. *''Back to the 70s'' (1998-2007, 2011-present) First 52 episodes hosted by Charlie Tuna, airing in reruns through 2007; subsequent revival (ca. 2011) hosted by Kelly himself. *''The Amazing 80s'' (1998-present) hosted by Kelly, marketed as a direct competitor to Backtrax USA. *''Top 30 USA'' (1980s) AC Radio top 30 countdown (or as the show implies a CountUP show) hosted by Kelly and distributed by CBS Radio. *''Your Good Time Oldies Magazine'' (1992-95) co-hosted by Kelly and Tuna. Kelly rose to fame on 93KHJ radio in Los Angeles in the 1970s and worked in several radio stations in the area. Acting Career Kelly's acting career includes a typecast role as DJ "Bebe Jesus" in the 1976 Barbara Streisand version of A Star is Born and the role of Father John Voss in Clint Eastwood movie The Enforcer, as well as many television roles, including two episodes of CHiPs from 1978 and the classic WKRP in Cincinnati "Fish Story" episode from 1979. Kelly also provided the voice of the archvillian The Lightning Bug in the 1979 serial spoof J-Men Forever. In addtion to acting, Kelly served a short stint as announcer on the 1983-1984 game show The Pop-N-Rocker Game, hosted by Jon Bauman. In 1988 until 1989, Kelly took over as announcer on Wheel of Fortune following the death of Jack Clark in mid-1988. Kelly announced both the daytime network version of the show and the nighttime syndicated version hosted by Pat Sajak. Kelly announced from September 1988 to March 1989, except for a two-week stint in November 1988 when the show taped at Radio City Music Hall and Don Pardo announced. Kelly was succeeded by the late Charlie O'Donnell, the original announcer of the NBC daytime version of Wheel. Link Official M.G. Kelly Productions Website Category:Announcers Category:People Category:1952 Births